


You Clicked Your Heels And Wished For Me

by sentimental_boy



Series: Matt Murdock imagines [78]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimental_boy/pseuds/sentimental_boy
Summary: You've been living a happy life with your husband, Matt for years. Then your parents come to tear it all down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Time to suspend your disbelief about that American justice system, friends.

Matt’s stomach sinks as he hears the verdict. Custody over you has been given to your parents, and a restraining order placed against him.  _He_  wants to sink as he hears it. Your family has never approved of your relationship and now that you’ve been declared insane, all connection he has to you is by extension, worthless. They have the power to step in and take you from him and they use it.

“Please.” It comes out a whimper. “Let me say goodbye to her.” He tries to steady his voice, though he doesn’t know why that matters at this point. Learned behaviors are hard to shake. After being married to you for five years, constantly trying to win your parents over, it’s not an easy habit to drop. But fuck it. They should see what they’re doing to him. “Please, I’m never going to stop loving her, but I know I’ve lost here. I’ve lost  _her_. Please, I’m begging you.”

Your mom shakes her head. “You’re only going to hurt her more than you already have by dragging this out.”

“What’s 15 minutes of your time to give your daughter closure? Like it or not, I’m still her husband. If it were up to her, she’d be in  _our_   _home_ , with me. But you took that from her. I know you’ve always hated me, but she loves me. Giving her this might soften the blow for you. I don’t expect you to do this for me. I hoped you’d do it for her, because maybe then I’d be able to sleep knowing you care about her opinions, and feelings to some extent. But it’s clear you never cared about those things because you would have respected her choice to be with me from the start. So if nothing else, do it for yourselves so that she might be able to put aside her anger toward you for what you’ve done.”

“What  _we’ve_  done? Matt, this is your fault.”

“That someone targeted her? Sure, it might be because she's with me. But the simple fact remains that I kept her safe through all that. She's not crazy and we all know it.  _You_  checked her into a psychiatric ward.  _You_  didn’t believe her. No, worse. You did believe her and you saw this as a way to get her away from me.”

As your parents stand there speechless, trying to think of a retort, Matt continues.

“Don’t bother with a response. I’m not here to argue or to hear excuses. I'm here, talking to you, because I need you to know that when you look at your daughter, and you see how unhappy she is,  _you_ did this. Now, you have the chance to give her a few last minutes with her husband. What’s it going to be?”

Your parents stand there in silence for a minute before your father speaks up. “This is because you’re right about one thing. She’ll resent us for a long time for this, but letting her say goodbye might soften the blow.”

Matt resists the urge to call him a selfish prick. He can’t do anything to jeopardize these few minutes he’s bought himself. “I know you’re not doing this for me— or for her— but thank you.”

—0—

You’re sitting in the back seat of your parent’s car, where you were swept off to after the hearing. That’s another thing. Your car will be sitting idle— or they could sell it. And there’s nothing you could do about it. Because when they classified you as insane, they took your driver’s license. You lost your job. They froze your accounts. You’re completely dependent. Your family can spend your money, sell your things— anything they want to do. They’ve already had a restraining order placed against Matt. If they’ll take everything that matters in your life, what will the foreseeable future with them be like? The only hope you have is the knowledge that despite appearances, this isn't over. Matt won’t give up on you. But until he can figure something out, all you can do is wait.

When the side door opens, you look away. You’re going to make this as difficult as you can for them. Whichever one of them got in next to you, puts a hand on your shoulder. You jerk away.

“Don’t tou—“ When you turn to shoot a glare over your shoulder, it’s Matt’s face there. “Matt.” You breathe out in relief, falling into his embrace.

“Sweetheart.” This time, he does care about keeping his voice steady, about being strong, for you. He can’t help but let out a shaky breath anyway.

“Wait, how are you here?” You sit up, looking around to see your parents standing outside the car, talking and watching you. You turn back to Matt. “Why aren’t they yelling and dragging you out?”

“I convinced them that it’s in their best interests to let you say goodbye to me. We don’t have very long.”

“How long is ‘not very long?’”

“15 minutes, if they keep their word.”

You scoot closer, wrapping your arms tighter around him this time. “I was just thinking about how you’re not going to give up on me that easy. I didn’t think you’d prove it so soon.”

He kisses your forehead. “I’ll never stop fighting for you. I’m going to keep gathering evidence until I can take them to court again. I’ll talk to Peter; have him deliver messages from me. I know he’s close to your parent’s place and he has the technology to let you hide them and keep your parents from reading them should they find them.”

“They’ve always liked him. Despite the fact that he’s quite a few years younger than me, I think they wanted us to get together once we were older.”

Matt raises his brows. “They liked that gangly kid over the mild-mannered blind man?”

“Matt, babe, you never did quite pull off the mild-mannered thing. You have a fire in you no matter what. It’s part of what I love about you.”

“Hmm, well, I guess I’ll have to have my friend Daredevil visit. Make sure you’re staying loyal.”

“Okay, first of all, ew. He’s like 19 and basically my little brother. And second, how will you know your pal Daredevil isn’t stealing me away?” You play along.

“I think we can come to some sort of an agreement. After all, I love my wife. She shouldn’t have to go without the touch of another for however long this lasts.”

“How self-sacrificing of you.”

He gives you a peck on the lips before sobering up. “I’m sorry this is happening to you.”

“I know you’re going to blame yourself anyway, but it’s not your fault.”

He gives you a weak smile. “Thank you for saying that. Even more for believing it.”

You let out a breath. “I’m going to miss you— our life together—  _so_  much.”

“Me too. But I need you to stay strong for me.”

“Only if I know you’re doing the same. This isn’t going to help either of us with our depression. I need to know that you’re not out there being reckless because you’re sad.”

“Deal.”

“I love you so much, Matt.”

“I love you too, sweetheart.” He pulls back, only enough to find your lips with his, pulling you into a desperate, lingering kiss. He speaks again, still resting his forehead on yours. “I’m going to miss you so much.”  _God this is so hard_. He thinks as he holds you as tight as he can. He feels his watch. Two minutes.

You bury your face in his neck, inhaling his scent, trying to memorize it. As if you would ever forget. You sit back to look at him, to take in every contour of his face, the way the sun reflects off his sad, unseeing eyes, the curve of his lips. That’s something that’s always faded fast for you. You have the idea of the person, you know you miss them, but as the weeks go by, it gets harder and harder to picture them. You know it’ll happen with Matt too. You run your hand along his chest, mindlessly straightening his tie.

He grabs your hands, giving you a sad smile. “Talk to me, what’s going on? Anything besides the obvious?”

You shake your head. “I’m just trying to memorize what you look like; how you feel beneath my hands.” You pause. “Matt can you—” you stop yourself.

“Can I what?”

“When you send my stuff or they come to pick it up, or whatever, can you send one of your ties or something? So I have a piece of you.”

“I’ll do you one better.” He loosens the tie he’s wearing, takes it off and slips it over your head, before popping the first two buttons of his shirt. “I don’t think I’ll be able to wear it again without crying anyway.” He lets out a laugh through barely contained tears.

“Oh, Matt.” You pull him into your arms again, feeling him squeeze you and let out a sob into your shoulder.

“I was trying to be strong for you— you’re the one being uprooted from your life— but I don’t know how I’m going to do this.”

“We’ll figure it out, Matt. We have plenty of mutual friends who can pass messages along. We’re  _married_  for God’s sake. Thank god my parents are too religious to have our marriage annulled. This isn’t going to last. I’m not going to sit around like Rapunzel in her tower for the rest of my life. Tell Jennifer to find me and we’ll go from there.”

“Jennifer?”

“Walters?”

“I know who you’re talking about, but what’s she going to do?”

“Well, it’s not like you can represent me in court.” At his confused face, you go on. “I’m not crazy. We both know that. We just need to prove what happened. I’m shocked that with alien invasions and enhanced individuals that what I saw is so hard to believe. Like, Doctor Strange is out there with actual magic and I’m certifiably insane because there was no evidence?”

“Well, lots of people are still very close minded. And juries are made of people.” He pauses. “The minute I heard the verdict, once it hit me that yes, this is real and not some awful nightmare, my mind was racing, trying to figure out a way to change this. I’m going to look into it, get Foggy and Jenifer to help us. Because you’re right. This is bullshit. This isn’t going to be your life, sweetheart. I’m going to do everything in my power, and in the power of my superpowered friends, to fix this. Don’t be surprised if Tony Stark shows up at your door.” He cups your face with his hand, a light smile playing on his face as he swipes his thumb along your cheek.

You lean in and kiss him. As your lips touch, the door on Matt’s side opens and you hear your dad’s voice. “Alright, your time’s up.” He reaches in, grabs Matt’s arm, and yanks him away from you.

“I love you.” He tells you, fighting your dad’s hold on his arm.

“I love you too. It’s okay, Matt. This isn’t goodbye.” You murmur the last part so only he’ll hear it before you lean in, giving him one last peck on the lips.

He nods and slides out of the car, the force of him not fighting your dad’s hold anymore causes him to stumble as Matt stands. As your dad gets his bearings, he slaps a braille document to Matt’s chest— no doubt the restraining order.

Matt leans forward, getting in your dad’s face. “Enjoy it while it lasts. Because when I prove what she saw, you’re going to pay for this.”

When your dad doesn’t have anything to say to that, Matt storms off. Then the back door opens and your dad gets in next to you. “Hey, are you okay?”

When you feel his hand on your shoulder you jerk away. “There’s no jury here, you can drop the act.”

“What act? Caring about my daughter?”

“That’s the one.”

“We’re doing what’s best for you.” Your mother says as she starts the car. “You’ll understand when you have kids.”

“Wow. I don’t even know where to start. For one, you know I’ve never wanted kids. Two, you had me declared insane and took out a restraining order against my husband. And three, if I did want kids, I’d respect their decisions once they grew up. Even if I didn’t agree with them. You guys are the ones who are fucking insane.”

They snap out a chorus of your name. “You may have been out on your own doing God knows what but you're under our roof again and you’ll respect us.”

“No. You don’t deserve respect because of an accident of biology. You destroyed my life and found a legal way to kidnap me. I don’t respect you and I never will after this. I’m going to make your life so hard. After all, I don’t have a job or anything to keep me busy. I’ll go insane— oh wait, guess that ship sailed.” At the resulting silence, you can’t stop yourself from continuing. “What? Nothing to say? No threats about how you’ll punish me? I’m not a child anymore and you already took everything that matters to me. It will amaze you to see what someone can do when they have nothing left to lose."

—0—

When you get to your old room, memories of a half-ruined childhood come flooding back. Because that’s how emotional manipulation works. You’re not being physically abused, so you think things are okay. Fixable, or not as bad as they could be, at least. Because despite your hatred for your parents after this stunt, you remember the good times too. Sometimes those times are even easier to remember than the bad ones. That’s why you could stand to be around your parents at all after you moved out. It’s why poor Matt worked so hard to gain their favor for years. You always told him not to worry about it, that it’s their problem, not his. You suspect that he’ll be taking you up on that advice now.

As you survey the room, you start to notice the things that are different. Your mom swore up and down that they'd turn your room into her office— repaint and everything— when you left, but everything’s the same. From the chipping dark blue paint showing the ghost of the previously purple room beneath— it never did get done right in the first place— to the few pieces of clothing you left in the closet that your mom said she'd get rid of. It's not surprising. As much as it looks the same, though, there are a couple of new and exciting features. Like the padded cuffs attached to your bed and the camera in the corner of the room.

“The restraints are just a precaution.” Your mom says from the doorway. “Your door will be locked from 9 pm to 7 am every night. We hope you don’t give us a reason to use them.”

“And the camera?”

“Honey, I know you think you’re fine, but that’s part of the problem. If your mind is making things up and you’re believing them, you could be a danger to yourself. We have to keep an eye on you.”

“The only reason I would be a danger to myself is because of what you guys are doing to me. If I’m isolated and hopeless. So, if I get to a point where I accept that this is my life now, and I kill myself, I want you to know it’s your fault.”

“After everything we’ve done for you—”

“To. After everything you’ve done  _to_  me. This modicum of hostility is the least you deserve. You guys were so stupid. Taking everything from me before kidnapping me in every way except in the eyes of the state. Why should I care about you?”

Your mom storms down the hallway at that.  _Good_.

—0—

Your parents put you in your restraints and locked your door before they left to pick up your things from your—  _Matt’s_ apartment. It’s not yours anymore. You’re left there to struggle alone for who knows how long. You’re close to breaking down into angry sobs, wanting nothing more than to wake up from this nightmare. To hear Matt calling your name, soft and concerned, to feel him pulling you into his arms. To hear him let out comforting hushes as he pulls you back to the present, reminding you that he’s here, he has you. Your life is exactly how you remember it. The thought calms you until you realize that it’s going to be a long time before that happens.

So you lay there, waiting for an hour, two, three, more. Time passes so differently when you have nothing to do. When you’re miserable. When you hear the door open, a burst of excitement floods through you. You hate yourself for it but all you want is to be out of your current position. When you hear the lock on your door turning, you lay back, not willing to show how upset you are. Not that you’ve been hiding it so far. But when the door opens, you see a gangly, brunette kid, walk in with wide brown eyes.

“Peter!”

He rushes over and snaps the restraints on your arms, letting you unbuckle them and free your own legs. “Hey, Matt told me your parents are at your place with him, getting your stuff. I’m so glad he thought to keep me in the loop. Are you okay? Dumb question, I know. But are you?”

You finally let out the sob that’s been building since your dad dragged Matt out of the car at the courthouse.

“Aw, I’m sorry.” He pulls you in for a hug. “I’m sorry. We don’t have to talk about it. But we can if you want to. When you’re ready.”

“Will you stay with me until they get back, Peter?”

“Of course. I guess I kind of threw stealth out the window when I broke these instead of unbuckling them like a normal person. I knew it wasn't going to be good when I came in here, but I wasn't expecting that. I guess that's what happens when you send Spider-Man to check in on your wife whose parents kidnapped her through the legal system. Especially when said wife is also a close friend of Spider-Man's."

You let out a laugh. Peter has always been on the very short list of people who can make you laugh no matter what. “Thanks for coming."

"Of course. I know we're all busy but I'm sorry we only seem to meet in circumstances like this anymore."

"What circumstances like this?"

"Right. This takes the cake as far as evil plots go but you know what I mean."

"Yeah." You let out a humorless laugh. "I bet Matt's enemies wish they thought of this. Turns out, all it took to tear apart our lives through and through, was my parents and a grudge."

There's a beat of silence before Peter finds something to say. “Other than the restraints,” he glances up at the camera pointing at your bed. “And the surveillance, how are they treating you?”

“It isn't good, Peter. I’m back here after all these years and it’s like I was never gone. My mom is still the emotionally manipulative person she always was. The difference this time is: they don’t have any leverage to get me to listen to them. I went from being a kid who, not only was dependent on them but had the things I had because of them, to an adult who they took everything from. A legally insane adult mind you, hence my situation.”

“Is it at least a little satisfying to be able to say everything you’ve been wanting to say to them all these years?”

“If I can manage to forget that I got out before. That I didn’t have to deal with this anymore. It was easier to let them be a part of my life when I knew they couldn’t control it, try as they might. God, I was so stupid. If I knew they would even think about taking it this far, I would have cut them out of my life forever.”

“I’m sorry. I know they’ve always liked me, I’ll try to get you out of here as much as I can. If they won’t have it, I’ll come visit you. You know, I even have some technology to put the camera on a loop if you can get them to stop tying you down.”

“That’s amazing, Peter. Thank you so much. They don’t always tie me down, just when they’re going to be gone for a long time. Afraid I’ll break down the door and run away.”

“Why don’t they take you with them?”

“They have, a couple times. I tried to run away.”

He snorts. “Of course you did.”

“Is something funny?” You cross your arms but you can’t find it in yourself to be upset with him.

“No, you're predictable. It makes sense that you’re surrounded by superheroes. You’re a fighter.”

“Thanks, Peter. That means a lot to me right now.”

He shrugs. “It’s the truth.”

—0—

Matt hears your parents from a mile away. A mile in city traffic is 20 minutes. He knew they were coming before that, but hearing them so close makes it all real. Having your things here, he could still smell you, feel your touch in the home you made together. Now even that small comfort is being taken from him. He still can’t believe that they managed to, not only get custody of you but file a restraining order against him. They did it. They convinced a court that he was a threat to you simply because he believed his wife wasn’t crazy. He doesn’t know how he’s going to go five years without being anywhere near you. Despite daydreaming about coming to you as Daredevil, he knows that it could be 5 years before he speaks to you again at all. Not to mention the fact that if by some miracle, he convinces your parents to let him visit, it won't be unsupervised.

He’s lost in his thoughts until he hears your parents enter the building. It feels like another 20 minutes before they reach the door.

“Hey.” He clears his throat so he won’t sound as defeated as he feels. “Uh, I labeled everything—”

“It’s in braille.” Your mom points out.

“Yeah. I don’t know if you noticed over the last five years, but I’m blind.”

“She’s not, genius. And neither are we.” You dad responds.

“No, but I taught her some braille. It’s better than my handwriting, trust me. Anyway, I was trying to be helpful. Sorry it wasn’t up to your standards. Are you going to give her her phone?”

“It’s none of your business anymore. Get used to it, because either way, you won’t be getting any calls from her.”

“What did I ever do to make you hate me so much, that you’d take your own daughter’s freedom and happiness to get her away from me? I’ve done nothing but love and respect her since the day we got together. Before that, even.”

“She deserves better than you.”

“Tell me something I don’t know. Yeah, she deserves a lot better than me, but by some miracle, she loves me. And I love her. She chose to be with me. It was a decision she made every day, the same way I tried to be a better version of me every day to live up to that choice. That’s it, isn’t it? That’s what really bothers you. Every time you see me, you see her choice to leave, to live her own life.” At the resulting silence he nods. “That’s what I thought. Anyway, it doesn’t matter anymore. You got what you wanted. She’s back under your control and far away from me.”

Your dad puts a hand on Matt’s shoulder. It’s all he can do not to jerk back.

“We had a second chance at a relationship with our daughter. We took it.”

“By gaslighting her and holding her captive? Let me know how that works out for you.”

“Despite what you and y/n think, we never hated you. We resented you a little at first for drawing her further away from us. For living together for so long before you got married. But if nothing else, we can see that your love is genuine and you made her happy. I’m sorry this had to come at your expense.”

Matt’s in shock. “Are you kidding me? If you had decided to accept her for her choices and who she is, you wouldn’t have thought you had to  _kidnap_  her. Why do you think I sat through awkward dinners for years? Why do you think I care about what you guys think of me? It sure as hell isn’t because I respect you. It’s because she  _wanted_  a relationship with you.” He lets out a humorless laugh. “This would be funny if it wasn’t so tragic.” He takes a breath.  _They’re sorry this had to come at his expense_. What a load of bullshit. There are countless other ways they could’ve gone about this and they pick the one that’s least likely to work so you’ll be a captive audience— literally— to their soapbox speeches. “Oh my God.” He mutters. It’s taking all his willpower not to throw a chair or punch a hole in the wall. “I suggest you take her things and get out of our home because I’m going to lose it.” He grabs his keys, wallet, and cane. “I’m going to clear my head. Lock the door behind you and don’t be here when I come back.”

As he’s storming out of the building, he tries to decide where to go. His first thought is Fogwells. He left his suit locked up in the house and he needs to punch something. As he’s walking there he’s getting steadily angrier. It doesn’t take long for him to realize that a punching bag isn’t going to clear his head this time. He thinks about going to church, but it’s all too fresh to talk about. Besides. It’s called confession, not therapy. What sin has  _he_  committed in this situation? Letting you down? Not being good enough? He did his best. The jury wanted blood. It’s not his fault. It’s the first time his brain has led him to that conclusion.

It’s a punch in the gut.

Doing his best, this not being his fault, means he can’t do anything about it. It’s finally sinking in that he’s powerless to change this and he doesn’t know what to do. He feels like the ground is opening beneath him. He almost wishes it would.

“Sir?”

He jerks his head up when he feels a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. You looked lost.”

He can hear the stranger’s heart,  _feel_ the pity radiating off him. It doesn’t help. “I—” He knows his voice is going to crack when he tries to talk again. He can feel the pressure growing in his throat, bordering on painful. He takes a deep breath, hoping he can hold it together long enough to convince this stranger to go away. “I’m uh, going through a lot right now, is all. I’ll make it home fine. Thank you, though.”

The stranger murmurs his condolences and continues on his way. Matt finds a semi-private corner and gathers himself so he can lose it when he gets home. It’s right as he’s pushing everything to the back of his mind, his phone rings. It’s peter.

“Hey, what’s up?” He answers. He hopes he has steadied himself enough that his current state won’t come across over the phone.

“Hey, I wanted to let you know that I checked on y/n. Are her parents still at your place?”

Matt pauses, listening. “Yeah, they’re getting the last of the boxes. I had to leave, though.”

“They kicked you out of your own house?”

Matt snorts at that. “No, I took my leave before I did anything that might jeopardize my chance to free her.”

“Well, since no one’s around, do you want to talk to her?”

“You’re still there?” Matt asks in disbelief.

“Yeah, she’s sitting right here.”

He knows he shouldn’t. Like he said. He can’t do anything that might come back to bite him when he tries to present your case with new evidence. But those thoughts are so small and far away at the prospect of hearing your voice. He doesn’t know when he’ll get this chance again. “Yes, Peter, thank you.”

“Of course we help each other, right?”

“Right, thank you so much.” The next voice Matt hears is yours.

“Hey, Matt?”

He lets out a breath, unable to stop the grin from spreading across his face from hearing your voice. “Sweetheart, how is it over there?”

“Shitty.” You let out a huff.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. And I need you to remember that, Matty.”

“I just had a breakdown in the middle of the sidewalk coming to that conclusion. At least if it was somehow my fault, I might be able to do something about it.”

“Honey?”

He lets out a soft hum.

“I love you. I love you, and we’re going to figure this out together. Even if we don’t speak in person again until we beat this, remember that. We have plenty of mutual friends who can deliver messages and help us.”

He sighs. “I know. I love you too. And I’m sorry for unloading on you the second I get the chance.”

“We’re a team. Our situation doesn’t change that. I’m glad you told me. You’re going to have to put on a brave face enough as it is. I never want that from you.”

“You always know what to say.” He lets out a short, almost hysterical laugh.

“I guess I’ve been spending too much time with lawyers.”

“Well, you’ll have a break from us now.”

“Uh, are you not sending Jennifer here?” You remind him.

“Right. You’re out of luck there, then.” He pauses. “But other than having to be there in the first place, are things okay there? As much as they can be?”

You almost don’t tell him about the camera and the restraints. But he catches your pause and no doubt your heart rate— even over the phone.

“Remember what you told me. About not wanting a brave face from me? Same applies to you. Tell me what’s going on.”

“I don’t want to worry you.”

“I worried you.”

“Yeah, but Matt, you still have the freedom to decide things for yourself. I don’t have that anymore. And I don’t want you doing something stupid like putting on your suit and trying to save me.”

“Sweetheart, you’re worrying me. Please tell me.”

You sigh. “I should’ve expected it. I mean, I’m insane, right? Insane people get restrained when they’re not being supervised. Except, of course, for the camera in my room.”

“What?” Matt breathes, his panic rises again, only to be overrun by rage. “They’re tying you up?”

“Well, Peter kind of broke the restraints on the bed when he found me. We’ll have some explaining to do when they get back. I'm sure they’ll just get new ones, though.”

He breathes out your name, running a hand down his face. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“Sweetheart, do me a favor?”

“What?”

“Don’t worry about me.”

“Only if you do the same.”

“Not a chance.”

“Then tough shit, Murdock.”

“You’re a stubborn woman, y/n.”

“If I’m stubborn, what are you?”

“A bullheaded dumbass, probably.”

“But you’re still my bullheaded dumbass.”

“Always.”


	2. Chapter 2

When Jennifer shows up in all her 7ft, green self, your parents know their charade is nearing its end.

“What are you doing here?” Your mother asks.

“I’m here to meet with y/n.”

“Why?”

“New evidence has surfaced in her case and I’d like to have a meeting with her about how best to proceed.”

“As her court-ordered caretakers, we don’t think she’s in a mental state to be discussing this. It’s been hard enough getting her to accept, let alone adjust to her life here. The last thing she needs is a lawyer coming and confirming her delusions.”

“Well, with this new evidence, there’s reasonable doubt concerning her condition. I have a right to a meeting with a prospective client. It’s in your best interests to make this easy for everyone. All parties want what’s best for her. If she is insane, the ruling will stand.”

“All parties? Did Murdock put you up to this?”

“It’s Mr. Murdock’s belief that his wife, your daughter, is sane. You insisted the court restrict his freedom to even contact his wife in this time of distress for both of them. So he’s been channeling his energy, working with a private investigator, relentlessly pursuing similar cases. He didn’t send his partner and friend, Franklin Nelson, because he wants this done right. When he discussed this with me, I agreed to come so there would be no conflict of interest. Now, your daughter still has rights, so either I’m coming in, or you’re letting her out.”

Your mother huffs, but steps aside.

“Thank you. Which room is she in?”

Your mom doesn’t say anything but walks Jennifer down the hall to your room, flinging the door open.

Jennifer takes a look around the room, closing the door behind her. When she sees the camera, she reaches up, unplugging it. “Now, let's get to work.”

You try to hold it in, but seeing her here, knowing Matt sent her, and she’s here to get you your life back, opens the dam of tears. You hate it.

“Hey, it’s okay.” She sits next to you, putting her hand on your back.

You let out a laugh through your tears. “I know. Since— since I’ve been here—” You take a breath, trying to get yourself under control. “Since I’ve been here,” you have to detach yourself from the words to get anything out. “I’ve reverted to how I dealt with problems when I lived here. I taught myself at a young age not to feel. I thought it was better than feeling this bad and emotional all the time. I didn’t realize I was sending myself into a depression. Since I left here, though, I learned healthy coping mechanisms. Then when I met Matt, we helped each other. Reminded each other that it’s necessary to feel, to reach out to people, as hard as it is when you’re in that state. But being here again, feeling this isolated, has made me put those walls up again. The only thing that’s kept me sane is Peter’s frequent visits. Him and the heroes who have come to visit. Matt told me not to be surprised if Tony Stark showed up but I thought he was kidding." You laugh remembering your parent's faces when the billionaire showed up. "Now, seeing you— seeing hope.” You take a breath. “I’m sorry I’m so emotional.”

“If you’re willing to say all that to a jury, I know I can get you back with Matt at the very least.”

“Tell me what to do and I’ll do it.”

—0—

Matt and Jessica have been spending every waking moment on this case. When he’s not here, he’s out being Daredevil, with increasingly brutal methods. Everyone’s worried.

At this moment, Matt’s been sitting too long. Feeling like he isn’t getting anywhere for too long. So he lets out a frustrated grunt and stands, closing his laptop.

“Jessica, I’m sorry, I can’t do this right now. I’ll be back later.” He goes for his chest where he keeps his suit.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“What?”

She rolls her eyes. “Look, I didn’t want to have to be the one to say this, but everyone’s worried about you. We hear what you’re doing on the streets. If you keep going out there this emotional, you’re going to get yourself killed or caught. You need to make sure she has a husband to come home to.”

“Jessica, I understand where you’re coming from but I don’t know what else to do.”

“This." She gestures to her laptop. "It’s why I’m crashing at your apartment half the time. It’s good to have someone smart to bounce ideas off of and it’s good to keep a dumb, emotional, ninja off the streets. You’re both of those people in case you didn’t get that. I know this can be slow and feel like it’s not going anywhere— believe me, I know. But it does get the job done.”

“I know, and I’m trying but I can’t sit still. I have to get up and get out this rage somehow.”

“Then I’ll bring my laptop and we’ll go to the gym. Call Luke and ask him to go out with you.”

“I need more than a punching bag right now, and I’m sorry Jess, but Luke can be a self-righteous prick.”

“I know. But he can also be right. And you need someone to check you right now.”

He scrubs his hands down his face and sighs. “I know. God, I miss her so much. I’m not even allowed to talk to her.”

There’s a long pause. “I know.” She murmurs.

“I just think about her there, all alone, angry, and hopeless, and afraid. I’ve tried to tell as many people as I can where she is. Hoping they’ll visit, you know? But I know Peter’s the only one who goes on a regular basis.”

“I’m sorry, man. I’d go but I’m shitty at these things. I’d make her more depressed.”

He shakes his head. “I didn’t mean you. I just needed to get it out. But for the record, I know she’d love to see you. Even if you just sat there and told her what we’ve been looking into. But no one expects that from you.”

She pauses before changing the subject. “I know it’s risky, but you’re the man without fear. Why don’t you go visit her, horn head? I know Peter has the tech to get you in and out without anybody else knowing.”

“I—” He knows damn well why. Not only would he risk going to prison for violating his restraining order, but he could blow the whole trial if he got caught.

“I’m just saying, what’s the point of a secret identity if you can’t use it to visit your wife?”

“Well, for beating up criminals, mainly.”

She rolls her eyes. “Can’t argue with that. You spend a lot less time answering questions than me and Luke.”

—0—

You’re lying down in your bed when you hear a metallic click against the bars on your window. When you sit up to look, the bars are gone and a purple stream of energy covers your window. You recognize it as a matter-shifter Peter showed you one time.

“Peter?” You whisper.

Matt hears your heart beating out of your chest, not being able to see into the darkness past your window while someone breaks into your room. “Don’t scream, okay?”

Your heart leaps into your throat at the familiar voice. But your mind must be playing tricks on you because Matt can’t be here. He wouldn’t be that stupid. But then Daredevil comes crawling through your window. Well, he’s in his old black outfit, but you know your husband when you see him. You’re in shock, watching him reach out the window, taking the matter-shifter off the bars.

“Sweetheart, I—” He stops short when you back away from him as he tries to hug you.

“Daredevil, there’s a camera in here.”

He lets out a breath of relief. “I know, Peter told me he tweaked it so we can put it on a loop with this remote.” He holds it up before slipping it into his pocket.

“But, since we don’t have a way to fact check…” He walks over, hanging his mask over the lens.

You knew you were safe the second he said Peter’s name. As he turns to face you again, you barrel into him.

He squeezes you back, letting out a relieved breath into your hair. He can’t believe he’s here, holding you in his arms again after so long. As he stands there, his grip tightening as if you’ll disappear at any moment, his emotions build. He almost lost it when he got close enough to hear your heartbeat again. But now, with you solid against him, he doesn’t stand a chance. You’ve always been supportive whenever he showed his emotions; it’s something he’s always been grateful for. Something he’s especially grateful for now as he lets out a sob into your hair.

“I missed you so much.” He lets out in a harsh whisper, kissing your head, adjusting your position so he can bury his face in your neck. “God,” he kisses your neck. “I love you.”

“I love you too, you dumb bitch.”

He lifts his head, running his hands up your sides, over your shoulders, and along your face. “I know, I shouldn’t be here. But I couldn’t stand it any longer.”

“Yeah, I read the paper.” You pause. “You worried me. I don’t want to think about you doing something you’ll regret because you don’t know how else to deal with it. Remember when I told you not to be reckless?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry. You don’t need to be worrying about that too.”

“I know you have friends who understand. Talk to them.”

“That’s actually why I’m here.”

“Come on, tell me about it in bed.”

He nods, laying next to you with an arm around your waist and his leg slung over your body.

You laugh. “I see your sleeping habits haven’t changed in the last 6 months.”

“Nope.” He presses a kiss to your lips this time, reveling in the feeling of your lips pressing against his and your hand gripping his neck.

“So,” You start, curling into his chest. “Who gave you the bright idea of violating your restraining order in costume?”

“Jessica. She said that if I have a secret identity I might as well use it. And like I told you, I couldn’t stand being without you any longer.”

“Yeah. I know this is dumb, but I can’t bring myself to tell you to go home. It’s been nice having Peter visit, but most of the time one or both of my parents are here, coming in and out. I still couldn’t let it all out the way I needed to.”

“Do it now, then. From what Peter told me, you’re locked in here until 7 in the morning.”

“Yeah.”

“So, let’s use that. I timed it so I’d get here not long after you came in here for the night. That’s a full nine hours I can spend holding you.”

You curl in closer if that’s possible. “You know, I have this body pillow.” You let out a laugh. “It’s depressing, but so is this whole situation. I’m allowed to be a little desperate here. I’ve been closing my eyes, trying to pretend that it’s you.” You run your hand along his abs and chest under his shirt. “It’s hard when you never wore a shirt to bed. When I’m used to feeling your skin on mine.”

"Would it make you feel better if I took my shirt off now?" He grins.

"You know what, Matt? Yes, you cheeky bastard."

"Well, if you insist." He takes his shirt off, dropping it to the ground next to the bed before pulling you close.

“That's better." You place a kiss on his chest. "How’s everything back home? The firm, Foggy?”

He lets out a breath. “That is about everything, isn’t it?”

“Well, Karen too. But she came by and updated me.”

“Oh, we haven’t gotten around to talking in a while. And I haven’t been at the firm as much as I should be lately; if I’m being honest. What about you, here? Is there anything you want to talk about; anything you need to get off your chest?”

You shrug. “I broke down when I saw Jennifer here. I don’t know if she told you.”

He shakes his head. “I asked her how you were. She told me that you were doing as well as could be expected.”

“I felt like such an idiot, crying when she came in. I gave her a crash course in my teenage years here. How my depression started. How it’s back in full force with how isolated I am here. You know that feeling where you’re numb, and you know you need help? Your friends are there, offering their support, but you can’t bring yourself to reach out and take it. You don’t know how you’d go about it if you could. Because when you’re numb like that, the depression feeds on itself. It makes you wonder if this isn’t better than feeling all that pain and anger. When everything around you is so shitty it makes you believe that it’s better to not care.”

“Yeah, I know it.” He murmurs, moving to kiss your forehead before pulling you close again.

“I was getting better. It's been so long; I didn’t realize how much better I was. In my head I knew it was bad but I didn’t remember it. Being on my own, making a life for myself helped. Then I met you. Before we got together we’d spend nights at Josie's, reminding each other that it’s only healthy to talk about our issues. Because as much as we didn’t believe it ourselves, we weren’t about to let the other deal with it the way we were.” You feel his breath rustle your hair as he lets out a fond laugh. “It’s funny, isn’t it? How we know unhealthy coping mechanisms when we see them in others, but we refuse to acknowledge it when it’s us. Because we’re different. We don’t deserve the same things everyone else does, for whatever reason. Can you believe how arrogant that is? Even when we hate ourselves, we still think we’re somehow different, special, in our suffering.”

Matt swallows. He knows the feeling well. But it has always been this fuzzy, undefined thing. Something that was just there, making him feel hopeless and worthless. But hearing it laid out before him in such precise terms… he doesn’t know how to respond. “I…” He lets out a breath. “I wish I had something profound to say to that. But you’re right. Still, whatever it is, it doesn’t change how you feel or how incapacitating it is. I’m sorry you’re back at square one, here.”

“Yeah, I know it’s a mental illness that you’re stuck with, but it’s amazing what circumstance and surrounding yourself with the right people will do. I’m glad you’re here.”

He leans in and noses around your face before finding your lips and connecting them with his. His tongue darts out to run along your bottom lip, prompting you to open your mouth.

You lose track of time as you lay like that, your mouths connected, his hands running along your skin under your shirt.

“How about,” He moves, placing a kiss on your neck. “While I’m here,” Another kiss, on your collarbone. “I give you something to remember me by?” He gives a light nip to the top of your breast.”

You run your hand through his hair, pulling. “My god, Matt.”

He grins. “Yes?”

“Yes, but don’t think you’re getting away without some matching marks of your own.”

“I should hope not.” He pulls your shirt up, latching onto the side of your breast, alternating between biting, licking and sucking.

—0—

You wake to the first hints of dawn as Matt gets out of your bed.

“What time is it?”

“Six O’clock.” He leans in, cupping your head in his hand as he kisses your forehead. “Thought I should leave before it’s light out.”

“That’s smart. Well, not quite as smart as not coming at all, but…”

“But what? You’re glad I came and you know it.”

“That doesn’t mean I’m not right.”

He sighs. “God, I hate this so much. I shouldn’t have to sneak around to be with my wife.”

“I know. Matt, as much as I loved this, don’t come back. We’re so close. Jennifer came by and was telling me what you’ve found. All those cases you've found like mine have to at least give us another chance. And once the state sees me as a mentally stable person again, I’ll be able to drop the restraining order.”

He nods, frowning at the blatant reminder that there is a restraining order to drop. That even though you want to be with him, your parents could press charges and send him to jail if they found out he was with you. The warmth of your hand on his jaw, your thumb stroking his cheek brings him out of his thoughts.

“Hey, you’re okay. And as shitty as this is, I am too. We’ll be together again soon. Be safe out there.”

“I will.”

“I mean it.”

“Me too.” He murmurs.

You wrap your arms around him, squeezing him. “I love you.”

“I love you too. So much.” He leans in and kisses you. “I’m sorry, I have to go.”

You nod. “I’ll see you soon.”

—0—

“It’s my understanding that the plaintiff would like to contest her diagnosis before the court.”

“That’s correct, your honor,” Jennifer states.

“I trust that you have new evidence; not just star character witnesses.” The judge states, casting a peeved look into the superhero swarmed seating area.

“Yes, your honor.”

“Is it true that the defendants are representing themselves?”

“Yes, your honor.”

“I would like the prosecution to remember that until I rule that the plaintiff is of sound mind, all rulings are still in effect. Including the restraining order against Mr. Murdock. It’s my understanding that the plaintiff would like to drop this if I see her fit to be a part of society again.”

“Yes, your honor,” Jennifer states.

“Then, let’s proceed. Ms. Walters, do you have an opening argument?”

—0—

Matt is a wreck. It’s killing him that he can’t be in that courtroom, but even he realizes that it’s for the best. Foggy came with him to a little cafe across from the courthouse for moral support. They find a little table in the corner where they can set up their laptops and pretend that they’re working while Matt listens to the proceedings.

“Matt, what’s going on?”

“Sounds like her parents couldn’t find a lawyer to take their case.”

“That’s a good sign.”

“Yeah, we thought the fact that she isn’t crazy was a good sign the first time around.”

“This is different, Matt. As much as last time shouldn’t have happened the way it did, this time we have evidence. Civilians and superheroes willing to take the stand and say: she’s not crazy; I’ve seen it too.”

He nods, freezing halfway through. “Jennifer is making her opening argument.”

—0—

“Ladies and gentlemen of the jury. We live in a... diverse world. In this world, it seems that daily, we're uncovering one impossible thing after another. Now whether you believe in magic or not, we do have what people call magic; unexplained science. We do have the inexplicable; things that some can do that no one else can explain. We all know this to be true wherever we decide to draw the line of belief for ourselves. My client is open minded. And it should come as no surprise that she is. Because she's a personal friend of each of our 'star witnesses' here. Most will go their whole lives without seeing half the things she's seen already.

Before, she saw amazing things because of the company she keeps. This time, she happened to be the one who discovered this strange anomaly. She witnessed an unbelievable, dangerous, event. It was only natural that she told her husband first. He believed her; urged her to go to the authorities. So she did. She knew there was no evidence, nothing they could do about it at that time, but she felt it was her civic duty to give a statement. Let them know about it so when they heard other reports, they would have something to go off of. Not to mention, she's friends with the authorities who deal with inexplicable threats all day. She wasn't running through the streets screaming "monster".

Now, before we go any further, I’d like to submit this into evidence.” She pulls out a flash drive. 

“Motion to play this audio clip for the court.”

“Granted.”

“Can I tell you something off the record, Peter?”

A laugh. “There’s no such thing as off the record when you’re a journalist.”

“Oh, Peter, I wish you could help her. You see, we know that she saw what she saw.”

“That doesn’t make any sense. Why would you be so bent on discrediting her if you believe her?”

“Because what she saw was demonic. Instead of it scaring her, though, she dove deeper; she continued looking into it. It’s not our place to handle these things. Nobody else was even trying to talk any sense into her, so we had to do something. You understand, don’t you Peter?”

“I’m sorry, but I don’t. What you’ve done, the lengths you’ve gone to, tearing her life apart because you were scared of a threat she was trying to contain? I think you should start looking for a lawyer.”

A stunned silence follows. Jennifer lets it hang there for a moment. “There’s a confession right there.”

“Do the defendants have anything to say for themselves?” The judge glares down from her podium.

—0—

“You've been quiet, Matt,” Foggy says from across the table.

Matt shakes his head, grinning. “Jennifer came out swinging. Foggy, Peter and Jennifer just locked it down.”

“That’s great, Matty.”

“They have a confession from her mom. The judge is asking if her parents have anything to say in their defense.” Matt sits there, his head cocked to the side like a dog until he laughs. “Her mom is trying to convince the jury that Peter Parker and Captain America were harassing them. She’s all over the place, grasping at straws.”

—0—

“Hey, Matt. Updates, not everyone has super hearing.”

“Jury’s out. Deliberating is hardly a word for what they’re doing." He pauses, grasps Foggy's arm. "Fog, it’s unanimous.” Matt throws his arms around his friend. “I’m going to get her back, Fog. She’s coming home.”

Foggy lets out a breath of relief and hugs back until Matt pulls away. His hand darts out to wipe his eyes under his glasses.

“Matty, are you crying?”

Matt lets out a breath, nodding. “It’s been a year since I’ve been allowed to— fuck since I’ve been allowed to speak to my wife. A year of using my resources to steal fleeting moments to remind her I’m here, still fighting for her. Now she— she’s coming home.”

“I’m so happy for you guys.”

Matt lets out a breath. “Thanks.”

When Matt doesn’t sprint out the door as Foggy expects, he prompts him. “So, is there something we’re waiting for? This has made your love story very public. I’m pretty sure there are already cameras set up for your dramatic slow-mo scene as you run into each other's arms.”

Matt’s laugh is the ghost of a sob. “Jennifer said she’d call me. Figured I should wait until then to sprint into the courthouse.”

—0—

You sit at a bench in the courthouse bouncing your leg, waiting. The five minutes since Jennifer told you Matt’s on his way have dragged on like the year you spent apart. Then you see him pushing his way through the crowd of people coming out of a courtroom. A couple journalists talking to Jennifer turn when he comes running past them. You barely have time to process seeing him and take two steps toward him before he's barreling into you.

"Wow, Matt, way to blow your cover running like that through the crowd."

Matt lets out a laugh before he pulls you in for a passionate kiss. When you part, he rests his forehead on yours, his hands still resting on your face. "Frankly dear, I don't give a damn."

You shift your positions so you can hold him close, his face buried in your neck. "Somehow, I think you will later." 

“God, I missed you so much.” He breathes. I can't believe we won.”

“I can't believe we lost in the first place. That's the only thing that had me worried this time around.”

He huffs out a laugh through unshed tears. “Yeah, we should have gotten Jennifer to defend us the first time.”

“Um, rude,” Foggy says as he walks up.

“Foggy!” You untangle yourself from Matt to give Foggy a hug. When you step back Matt is sulking. “Oh, Matt.” You kiss his cheek as you run your fingers through his hair. He all but purrs.

“Hey, I'm sorry I never made it to see you while you were at your parent’s place.” Foggy offers.

“It’s okay, I'm sure you had your hands full making sure this one didn't self-destruct.” You squeeze Matt closer.

Foggy sighs. “I didn't want to make excuses.”

“Well, I’m back now. I’m jobless, so that’s fun. But it’s fine. I’ll figure it out.”

Matt clears his throat. Foggy looks like he’s trying to have a conversation of only facial expressions with Matt. Good luck with that. “What’s going on, guys?”

“Dammit Matt, you’re the worst secret keeper,” Foggy complains.

“Actually, we talked to your boss.” Matt starts. “She said that she’d save a spot for you until this whole mess got sorted out.”

“That’s amazing, thank you guys so much.”

“We didn't have to do anything besides pick up the phone when she called.” Matt runs his hand along your back. “Everyone loves you there.”

“Here too,” Foggy assures. “I’m going to let you two be alone, but I wanted to remind you that Matt’s not the only one who missed you.”

“Thanks, Fog. I missed you too.”

As Foggy walks away, Matt turns to face you, turning his head to reach your lips with his. Then he’s pulling back just enough to start the kiss anew.

You get lost in the feeling of your lips slotting together again and again after so long. Still, you’re in public so you have to put this on pause when he shows no signs of stopping anytime soon.

“Matty,” kiss “as much as I’m enjoying this,” kiss “people are watching.”

“Let them.”

“Matt, isn’t this a place you frequent for work?”

He drops his head to your shoulder. “And?”

“And, do you want another lawyer or a judge to walk by while you’re trying to stick your tongue down my throat? Or better yet, have it plastering the airwaves? The press is right over there.”

“If people are so interested in this case, they’ll know that this is a reunion with my wife after a traumatic series of events separated us.”

“I know, hon. But I’d rather be at home so it can turn into more than this. Wouldn’t you?”

He gives you one last kiss before pulling back. “You’re right, sweetheart.”

“I like that sentence even more now.”

He grins. “Well, good thing you’re the one with some sense in this relationship. You’ll get to hear it a lot.”

You laugh, but before you can respond, Karen comes up to you. “Hey, guys, how are you?”

You sigh. “I think I speak for both of us when I say that we’re better than we’ve been in months.”

“That’s good at least.”

“Yeah.”

“Look, I’m sorry, but can I ask you guys a couple questions about this? Ellison has been on my ass to get a statement from you guys but I couldn’t bring myself to ask before. You were going through so much, my career didn’t measure up to that by a long shot. But you fought and won your life together back. I figured better me than some insistent journalist. You’re my friends, so if you say no, I’ll respect that and never ask again.

“It’s okay, Karen. It might be good. Get some things off our chest while it’s fresh. Do you want to grab a bite or something?”

“Oh, no, I don’t want to keep you for that long. You’re finally back in each other's arms; you should be able to enjoy that as soon as possible.”

“That’s sweet, Karen.”

She waves the comment off. “It’s only right. Uh, so, how did it feel to make a life for yourself, only to have your parents of all people tear down your life and call it love?”

“The words that come to my mind are: isolated, hopeless, betrayed, angry. But anyone who thought about my situation would draw those conclusions themselves. And those are just words. They seem to be an understatement now. To have those emotions and only those emotions coursing through your veins every day, not knowing if this is going to be your life now? It’s hell. Because even when my friends, when Avengers, Captain America, came to visit me, the best I felt was hopeless. Looking back on it, I feel like a drama queen because that didn't happen. I'm not there anymore and I never will be again. But thinking about the very real possibility that I could have been stuck there, or a mental institution, is terrifying. If I married someone other than Matt, I don’t know where I’d be right now. But despite a court ruling of insanity and a restraining order, he managed to get the case reopened. I hate that I had to be saved but I hate the idea of not being saved more. If there was one good thing to come of this, it’s that Matt’s and my bond is stronger than ever after being forced apart. After having to fight for each other.”

“God, I can’t imagine. I’m so glad you won this time. Matt, what about you, how did it make you feel? Having to stand by as everything your wife had worked so hard for was torn away from her?”

Matt doesn’t want to answer. He wants to take you home and make love to you before wrapping you in his arms for as long as he possibly can. But he thinks about what you went through and how you both process things. This might be the only time for a while that he’ll be able to talk about this freely. After this, you’re going to want to move on and neither of you is going to want to bring it up. “Well, as much as it felt like it, it wasn’t my life that was torn down. Yes, it was hell when her parents took her from me, but she was the one who lost her job, her independence. She was the one who was being restrained and locked in her room like some criminally insane person. At first, this thing that she saw was dangerous, but it was manageable. A challenge I was sure we could work through together. Then the avengers took over and it wasn't this mysterious threat that came after us, it was her parents. And they got what they wanted. They convinced everyone she was insane and I was a danger to her. I felt so helpless. We lost what should have been a simple case. You know the rest. Her boss wants to give her her job back, so she has something she can throw herself onto. You know? She can come back home, start recovering.”

“Are you planning on suing your parents for this mess they’ve brought down on you?”

“It's tempting to force them to help get me going financially after they took everything from me. But if they don't respect my decision to cut ties with them, I’ll settle for a restraining order.”

“That would be a bit of poetic justice.”

—0—

“I can’t believe you’re home.” Matt breathes between kisses once you get in the door.

“I know, I keep thinking we have to be quiet or quick because someone is going to come to separate us again.”

He lets out a grunt of protest against your mouth. “Nobody is separating us again and I will most definitely not be quick tonight." He kisses you. "I have you in my arms again and you have your life back." Another kiss. "This is just the beginning."


End file.
